


Broken

by Kheriv Iscaroth (Kheriv)



Series: War spoils [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breeding, Breeding stand, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Humiliation, Improvised Sex Toys, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Knotting, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Spitroasting, Sybian, Tentacles, Werewolf Blaise Zabini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kheriv/pseuds/Kheriv%20Iscaroth
Summary: Ron's life as Blaise's slave is not as simple as it seems. Belonging to Blaise also meant belonging to the pack. They claim him while Harry and Hermione watch. PWP. Gangbang. Extremely dub-con.





	Broken

Blaise Zabini closed the door to his apartments. He made a beeline for the second bedroom, shedding his clothes on his way there. Seeing Potter at the meeting bounce on the dark lord’s cock like it was the best thing on earth had sent more than one Death Eater’s blood directly into their crotches.

Blaise paused by the bedside, admiring his own slave. Ron was sprawled on the bed, hands tied behind his back. Each wrist was bound in a leather cuff that connected it to the opposite elbow. Blaise looked with appreciation at the nipple clamps that moved up and down at the rhythm of Ron’s pants. His knees were drawn up to his chest, thigh cuffs connected to the collar with short chains that forced him to keep his legs open. The slave collar was closed tight, forcing him to draw short breaths. Ron’s hips humped the air in vain. His dick, red and leaking, was encased in a cock cage, preventing him from coming. This was the only clothing he wore, and in a sense, it made him more desirable as if he was naked. For a moment, Blaise was mesmerized by the thick tentacle that steadily worked his hole open. It was coiled around his thighs, keeping him from moving around when he bucked under its ministrations. He made a note to thank Malfoy for inventing the spell.

Ron’s soft whimpers went directly to Blaise’s cock. His moans were muffled by the ball gag that kept his jaw wide open. His entire body trembled in desire. How long had it been since Zabini had left him there? He couldn’t hold it anymore. He needed to come! Blindfolded, he had lost all notion of time, lost in pleasure that was all the more intense with the loss of his sight. He could feel everything: from the clamps that pinched his nipples continuously to the thick tentacle that slithered around his thighs, steadily plunging deep in his hole, his sense of touch was exacerbated. He had come dry several times, a completion in name only, as his cock was kept rigid, trapped inside the merciless cage. His skin was burning. He shook his hips, hoping for the tentacle to pick up some speed. He needed more!

The tentacle suddenly disappeared, leaving him empty. Ron whimpered in despair, his gaping hole clenching in the air in a desperate attempt to bring it back. He didn’t have any time to protest that something thicker immediately replaced it. Ron howled in pleasure as it easily slid home, recognizing Blaise’s cock. It was massive, and always made him feel like it was emptying the air out of his lungs every time it took him. Ron shook his head from left to right, and from right to left, trying to regain his breath. Blaise’s hands were holding his waist, keeping him in place as he plunged into him in deep, ample movements that made Ron want to cry in relief. That was so good!

Blaise hissed in pleasure. Ron wasn’t tight anymore, not after all the abuse, but he was still encasing his cock in the best of ways. As soon as he had realized who was fucking him, Ron’s moans had doubled, and Blaise reached up to unclasp the gag. Immediately, streams of pleas echoed in the room.  
“Yes! Yes master. Ah! Fuck me with your big dick! Knot me. Please master. I need to come. Please let me come!”

Blaise’s member grew bigger at those words, pulling more enthusiastic moans from Ron. He patted his cheek, and pushed his thumb in Ron’s mouth when he turned his head to lean into the touch. The redhead started to enthusiastically suck on the digit.  
“Such a good slave.” he said, with wonder in his voice. “So good for your master.”  
“Yes master! Just for you!” Ron panted, mumbling the words around his thumb.

Blaise changed his angle, going straight for Ron’s prostate. He watched Ron arch his back, his mouth opening in surprise. He was much more expressive when blindfolded. Blaise gave a few more thrusts, feeling his knot start to swell. Ron felt it catch on his rim, and moaned harder.  
“Master please. Please let me come. Aah! Let me come on your thick knot!”

In one last thrust, Blaise forced his entire length inside of Ron’s delicious ass. The knot popped in place, stretching him to the maximum. Ron screamed, utterly filled with that huge cock, the tip pressing hard against his prostate as torrents of cum filled him. Blaise freed his slave’s member from the cock cage. Ron’s entire body convulsed as he came, spurting between their bodies. He blacked out for a few seconds.

Blaise continued grinding into Ron, holding the redhead tight as he convulsed and then fell limp. Gushes and gushes of his seed poured into the other boy’s insides for a full minute before it subsided. With some twisted pleasure, Blaise put a hand on Ron’s belly, feeling it extend slightly with the amount of cum he added to their previous fucks.  
Blaise fell on top of Ron, his knot firmly keeping them connected.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Hard breaths filled the room. Now sated, Ron whimpered at the uncomfortable feeling of the cum in his guts, and the hard length still locked inside him, rubbing against his abused prostate.  
Blaise’s hand pressed Ron’s belly, making him squirm. He felt strangely proud of this, being able to fill his slave with such amounts of potent cum. He pressed his face against Ron’s neck, where several bite marks littered his skin. They would disappear with time, and Blaise was looking forward to the next full moon, when he would be able to fully claim him, leaving a mark that would never fade.

“Master...” Ron whimpered when a second stream of cum flooded his insides. Blaise kissed him, muffling his whimpers. His tongue invaded Ron’s mouth, domineering, and Ron easily submitted, letting Blaise dive deep into him like his cock was in his ass.

Blaise’s hand moved to lazily stroke Ron’s dick. The other boy moaned at the multiple stimulations on his sensitive body. The hand on his dick, the tongue that invaded his mouth, and the cock stretching him, still lightly grinding against his prostate… A small tug on a nipple clamp made him whimper. All of that made him almost lose his mind.

By the time Blaise came for the fourth time, Ron was hard again, moaning and wriggling under him. As the last ounces of his seed were spent, Blaise’s knot subsided. He withdrew, careful to not hurt the redhead.  
As soon as his dick popped out, gushes of cum started to flood out, so Blaise conjured a tentacle, using it to plug Ron’s hole. Ron shook in pleasure as he was filled again, hips jerking into Blaise’s hand.

The Death Eater leaned in. Ron’s belly was now slightly bulging, the bump more visible than before. Blaise kissed the swollen belly reverently. Ron moaned.  
When his mark burned, Blaise grunted in displeasure. He gave one last kiss to Ron’s leaking dick and stood up from the bed.  
Ron whimpered. “Master! Nooo...”  
“Be a good boy and keep the house.” Said Blaise in a low tone, casting a cleaning spell and slipping back into his clothes. “I’ll be back soon.”  
“Please, let me cum before you leave. Please master… Please!”  
Blaise chuckled.  
“What for? You will be hard soon after. Better save yourself for me.”

He flicked his wand. The tentacle inside Ron began to move. It coiled around his waist and thighs to assert its grip, and started pushing in and out. Ron’s body arched, his hips jerked up. Blaise clasped the cock cage back on his hard length.  
“Nooo… master please...”  
Blaise gave the swollen lips a quick kiss, and readjusted the ball gag into Ron’s mouth.  
“Shh...” He whispered in Ron’s ear, nibbling on the side of his neck. “My packmates have sharp hearing. We don’t want you to tempt them too much, right? They can’t fuck you once I’m gone. Not until I have claimed you at the next full moon. Then, you’ll be my bitch. And you will be able to service the whole pack. But not now. Not yet.”  
Ron could only sob. Blaise patted his damp hair.  
“I will be back soon. Then, I’ll knot that lovely mouth of yours.”

 

\----------------------------------

 

Ron shivered. This was the big day. Tied up at the center of a big room, he could feel the light of the full moon on his skin through the high windows. In the past days, Blaise had become more agitated, and their coupling had gotten more and more brutal. Ron had constantly been constantly filled and restrained, only able to suck on Blaise’s dick when he pushed it into his mouth. Otherwise, he could only let himself be manipulated to his master’s pleasure, like a fuck doll. Now, free of most of his restraints, he felt strangely exposed, and very, very empty.

He laid on his belly, stretched out on a wooden bench, stark naked save for his slave collar. His wrists and ankles were tied to the legs of the bench, preventing him from moving around and exposing his arse to the world.  
The bench supported his upper-body, from the shoulders to the hips. It was strangely carved, in a U shape, supporting his torso, but leaving his belly and dick exposed. His member dangled in the air incomfortably.

Ron couldn’t rest his head so he kept it up. He looked at the silhouettes that circled him, searching for Blaise. Some men brushed past him, others stayed at a distance. He could see some palming their crotches. In front of him at some distance stood xxthree seats, empty for the moment.  
Ron’s toes could touch the stone ground on either side of the bench. Its height placed him at hip level, at the perfect height for getting fucked. He could see a smaller bench under the one he was strapped to, normally shaped, and could only ponder as to its utility.  
He wondered what would become of him. He had been strapped there for what seemed to be hours, left alone under the hot gazes of the passerbys. So far, no one had dared to touch him, deterred by Zabini’s crest on his collar and the bite marks on his neck.

Not long after, he saw Draco Malfoy walk in, taking place on the leftmost seat as if he was going to watch a show. Hermione was by his side, and Ron shared a shameful glance with her. Her hands were tied in front of her with soft leather bands. She was wearing an evening dress, of the same color as the one she had worn for the Yule ball in fourth year. But this one was much more revealing. It was split on the sides, from the waist down, revealing her long legs. A corset encased her thin waist in a tight grip, and he could see her panting, trying to catch her breath. Her breasts were covered with two strips of cloth tied to her collar, fully revealing her cleavage.

A closer look told him why Hermione was so red, and why she seemed to be panting so hard. Tentacles were ensnaring her body. One was pressed between her breasts, slowly moving up and down. It disappeared under her dress, doubtlessly sucking on a nipple. Another one was coiled around her thigh, and by the way it was moving, Ron could imagine why Hermione’s legs trembled so much. Ron felt a pang of desire in his hips, and was shocked to realize that he in fact wanted to be in her place. His ass clenched on the emptiness inside of him, itching to have something fill him.

Draco gave an order. Immediately, two lackeys appeared from the shadows. One of them placed a blindfold on Hermione’s eyes and dispelled the tentacles while the other placed a sybian in front of Draco. Hermione was guided towards it. Unaware of what awaited her, she was placed on top of it, and pushed down to her knees.  
She cried out in distress when she felt the two rubber dicks enter her. She tried to push up to accommodate them, but the hands on her shoulders forced her down steadily, until she was fully seated and the two rods were tightly encased in her. She remained immobile for a moment, her back arched, trying to catch her breath.  
Draco’s hand cupped her cheek.  
“You are strangely silent today. Is it because Weasley is watching you?”  
She lowered her head. Draco laughed.  
“Let’s make better use of your mouth then.”  
He pulled Hermione’s head forward. She quickly opened her mouth, just in time to deepthroat Draco’s cock. Satisfied, the Death Eater turned the symbian on, and Hermione started whimpering when the two dicks started to vibrate inside her, trying to contain her moans in the loveliest manner.

As Hermione gradually let her voice out, Ron also let go of his inhibitions. His member had hardened at the sight. The burn in his belly was getting uncomfortable. He let out a long moan, shaking his hips and trying to find friction on his dick, to no avail. The hard member dangled in the air, useless. Ron whimpered, blissfully ignorant of the grunts that erupted around him.

A loud crack caught his attention. He whined when he saw it wasn’t Blaise. It was Voldemort. The dark lord had apparated directly into the main seat, not far from Draco. Ron could see Harry kneeling between his legs, face pressed into his groin. He didn’t seem to have noticed the presence of his friends in the room. Between the slurping noises, Harry made loud sounds of appreciation, leaving no doubt as to what he was doing.  
Squinting, Ron could see the broken pommel of Gryffindor’s sword stretch his friend’s hole, enchanted to move in and out like a rough dildo. A thin stick stuck out of Harry’s dick, preventing him from coming, and Ron recognized his friend’s wand, waving around in the air as Harry shook his hips, shamelessly detailing how big Voldemort’s cock was. His mumbled words were almost unrecognizable, muffled by the dick in his mouth.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Ron sobbed. He was about to start pleading as well when a familiar hand found his backside, affectionately caressing a buttock.  
“Master...” he whined, arching his back.  
Another hand, big and callous, took hold of his other buttock. Ron moaned at the hard squeeze. An animalistic laugh rang next to his ear.  
“That is a good one Zabini. It looks like we’ll be having a new bitch by the end of the night.”  
“Thank you, alpha” Blaise answered.

The hand that Ron now recognized as Fenrir Greyback’s slapped his ass. He whined again.  
“I am looking forward to welcoming you in the pack.” the alpha said, in a deep voice that sent shivers in Ron’s spine. “I hope you are as good as your brother. Bill couldn’t come today. You’ll have to make up for him.”

At the mention of his brother, Ron’s head perked up, but he couldn’t ask his question before Blaise forced a spider gag into his mouth. Indistinct noises made it out of his throat, and Fenrir chuckled before taking place in the last seat. The gag was cranked open until Ron felt his jaw was going to give up.  
Fenrir nodded in Blaise’s direction and the next thing Ron knew was his master’s cock finally pressing into him.

Ron gave out a long moan as Blaise’s considerable length breached him slowly. Inch by inch, it was mercilessly pushing inside, stretching him wide and racking against his insides as it went in. He felt his breath desert him. He saw stars when the tip reached his prostate and pushed further inside, rubbing against it. He sobbed. That was so good!

Then Blaise was fully seated, his balls pressing against Ron’s ass. He stopped moving for a moment, reveling in the constricting warmth of his slave and letting him adapt to his prick. He hadn’t taken Ron in almost a day, and didn’t want to hurt him. Merlin he was tight! He couldn’t imagine how Ron would take Fenrir’s cock later, let alone his knot. The poor boy would have a hard time walking afterwards.  
Blaise felt Ron relax around him. His muscles constricted around his cock, and the boy started to shake his hips, letting out wanton moans. He licked his lips and started to move.

Soft moans filled the room. Ron was giving a mesmerizing performance, welcoming Blaise’s cock in him as if he hadn’t had sex in years. His hips moved to meet his master’s thrusts as he steadily pumped in and out of him. His length bobbed forward and backwards under the bench, swollen and bright red, ready to explode. Pure bliss could be seen on his face, from his closed eyes to the wide open mouth begging to be filled.

Blaise reached around the bench to pump Ron’s cock. The redhead gasped at the touch, shaking his hips harder at the dual stimulation.  
“Don’t come yet. Hold it in.”  
Ron whimpered, but obeyed nonetheless. Blaise’s rhythm increased, his thrusts turning more intense as he prepared himself to cum deep into his slave. Ron moaned when he felt the knot swelling, starting to catch on his rim at every penetration. The strength of Blaise’s thrusts pushed him up the bench. He could feel his nipples rub against the rough wood.

With one last thrust, Blaise’s knot forced its way inside, stretching Ron to his limits. Blaise’s teeth closed on his neck, drawing blood. Ron shouted in pleasure, the bite multiplying his pleasure. This was unlike anything that had happened before! The intensity almost made Ron black out.  
He spilled on the ground. A part of his mind noted that Blaise hadn’t come. The other boy was panting above him, his burning chest pressed against Ron’s back. Ron whined. He heard the crack of bones and the tearing of flesh. And suddenly, the cock inside him grew longer and thicker. He gave an alarmed cry. That was too big! He was going to break!

Then, Blaise climaxed, and Ron knew nothing but the delicious cum flooding his insides. Blaise came for what seemed to be minutes, and Ron felt full with only the first ejaculation. Even when it subsided, Blaise continued to grind into him, careful to constantly stimulate his prostate. Ron came through the five next loads Blaise poured into him.

With the last one, Ron felt the bond snap in place. Blaise’s mind was now a constant presence in his, and he could feel a strange affection coming from the other boy as he caressed Ron’s slightly distended belly.

“My omega. Mine.” he said, in an animalistic voice, as if he was trying to speak through a throat that was not made for it.  
“Yours master.” Ron answered automatically, shivering when he felt Blaise lap at the prominent bite mark in his neck. He suddenly worried. Today was the full moon. Was he going to...  
“You will not turn today.” Blaise said, feeling Ron’s distress through their bond. “So sit tight and let the pack enjoy you.”

 

\----------------------------------

 

Blaise pulled out of Ron’s hole with a wet pop. His seed started to leak out, but Ron barely had any time to complain that another man came behind him, the tip of his cock pressed against his gaping hole. Blaise nodded, and the man thrust in.

Ron panted, moaning as the man pistoned in and out of him, hands gripping his hips tightly to find more leverage. He was thrusting in long, ample movements, but with such strength that had the bench not been bolted to the floor, it would probably have been sent flying. Ron’s moans brought another man over to his head, and with Blaise’s permission, he pushed into the omega’s mouth, fucking his face in a jackhammer pace that left Ron breathless.

The boy’s oversensitive body shuddered every time the two men ramming inside him, not quite as big as Blaise’s wolf form had been, but still able to stretch him. His nipples were also stimulated as he was pushed and pulled between them, synchronizing so that he was never left empty: when the cock left his ass, another would fill his throat, and vice versa.

The man in his ass came first, and Ron moaned in pleasure when he felt the knot lock them together. The vibrations pulled the other man over the edge, and he pushed inside Ron’s throat, his knot catching behind his teeth. He slurped the thick come, not quite managing to swallow it all as some of it drizzled along his chin. He felt the other man spurt into him, adding his cum to the pool in his gut.

Blaise felt himself harden again at the sight of his slave impaled on two dicks, lips and ass stretched around thick knots. He watched as batches of cum were deposited in him, seeing Ron’s throat distend when he gulped down on the seed, and his hips tremble to accommodate to the amounts of cum he was filled with.

When the two men pulled out, Ron immediately felt another cock push inside. It was larger than the previous ones, and he clawed at the bench as pain turned into pleasure. A clawed hand lifted his chin. He recognized Blaise’s wolf form. Lust was burning in his red eyes, and the part of Ron’s mind that was connected to him felt incredibly aroused, salivating at the sight of his large wolf cock, swollen red. The member pressed in his mouth, and he started sucking, pulling it in his throat further than it had ever gone.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Lines formed at each end of the bench, the entire pack queuing to enjoy either of Ron’s holes. On his chair, Fenrir palmed himself, appreciating the sight of the pliant body that so eagerly took cocks. His pack was gradually turning. Some fucked the boy in human form, others, in wolf form. Others, like Zabini had, would turn while buried inside him, and when that happened, Ron wiggled in the most delicious of ways, trying to accommodate to the sudden gain in both girth and length. The smell of semen was getting overwhelming, making the boy even more desirable in the eyes of the pack.

Next to him, the dark lord also seemed to appreciate the show. Voldemort was looking at Ron, seemingly enjoying seeing the boy being bred like a bitch. His hips were rocking slightly into Harry’s mouth. The boy sat at his feet, unconscious, gently suckling on his master’s cock in his sleep, not even bothered by the steady rhythm of the improvised dildo rocking in his ass.  
Even asleep, the boy looked ravishing, his red lips stretched around a cock, a trail of cum trickling down his cheek.

Voldemort’s foot massaged Harry’s cock, gradually waking him up. Fenrir saw the smaller member twitch. It was still hard, plugged with his own wand. Harry’s eyelids fluttered. As soon as he realized his position, he resumed his fellatio, bobbing his head up and down to bring Voldemort’s member back to life. The dark lord didn’t even spare a look at him, focused on Ron as he took two more loads of cum in him. His grip on Harry’s head tightened and the boy started to moan, letting his master fuck his face senseless.

Harry looked exhausted, the marks on his body attesting of Voldemort’s enthusiasm. When had Potter last get any rest? In the past days, Voldemort had never been seen without Harry. Even during meetings, he would have the boy suck his dick under the table, or just ride him as they talked. Sometimes, he would even temporarily gift his slave to a deserving Death Eater, making Harry mount the man and enjoying the show. As a result, many of them had started showing off their own slaves, like Malfoy, who would stroll around the castle, Hermione Granger in his trail, wearing the slutty uniform of his latest fantasy, a toy buried deep inside her.

On Voldemort’s other side, Fenrir saw Hermione ride Draco. Still blindfolded, she held her bound wrists behind her head, and pushed on her legs to move up and down Draco’s shaft. Robbed of her sight, she could only feel Draco’s body against hers, and hear the cries of ecstasy of her two friends and the groans of the men who took them. Her world was one of lewdness, and she responded in sort: long, erotic moans left her mouth as her body undulated, almost dancing on Draco’s dick. Streaks of cum stained her neck and leaked into her cleavage, from when Draco had come on her breasts earlier.

Draco slapped her buttock.  
“Tighten a bit more down there.”  
She did so and Fenrir saw Draco hiss in pleasure. His hand moved up to push away the band of cloth that covered one of Hermione’s breasts. It started to bounce around at the rhythm of their fucking. The second one was soon freed as well, and Fenrir found himself mesmerized by their movements, wanting to suck on the hard nipples and lick them thoroughly.

Draco played with the two mounds for a moment before grabbing her corseted waist. He slammed her on his dick, thrusting upwards, and she cried in pure pleasure, echoing Ron’s voice. The regular sound of flesh against flesh resonated in the room, from both Hermione and Ron’s ordeals, accompanied with obscene wet noises.

A louder cry from Harry caught both Fenrir and Draco’s attentions as the boy came hard, splashing the bottom of Voldemort’s clothes. His wand was in Voldemort’s hand, drops of semen dripping from the tip. Harry’s orgasm was so powerful that he fainted, the hard cock of his master still between his lips. Voldemort didn’t look pleased, but he seemed to take pity on the boy.  
As he levitated him up into his arms, the pommel slid out of his hole, falling on the ground, useless. He sat Harry on his lap, pressed the small back against his chest, and thrust into him. Harry moaned in his sleep, but did not have any other reaction. Voldemort tightened his grip on the smaller body and started to fuck the sleeping boy.

 

\----------------------------------

 

As he redirected his gaze towards Ron, Fenrir’s eyes caught Draco’s. He was still fucking Hermione, who had no idea about what was happening around her. She mumbled indistinct words, pleas for Draco to take her faster, deeper… The boy’s eyes trailed for a second on the bulge in Fenrir’s pants that the wolf was still palming. He raised an eyebrow, like Lucius used to do often, and seemed to consider something. After a second, his hands grabbed Hermione’s buttocks and spread them, exposing her twitching asshole with an inviting look towards Fenrir.

The alpha chuckled. What a cheeky brat! He checked on Ron, noting that the boy still had many more pack members to satisfy, and leisurely strolled towards Draco. The other Death Eater had slid down to the ground, hands still kneading Hermione’s ass while she fucked herself on his cock. He had four fingers up her backside, and by the way she was moaning, she liked that a lot.

Fenrir knelt behind the girl. He pressed his chest against her back, hands reaching around her to grab her breasts. She jumped and tensed for a second, and when she realized Draco was not reacting, continued her movements. Fenrir spared a glance towards the sybian, gauging the size of the dildos that had been in her not too long ago. That would be a tight fit, but she should be fine.

Soon enough, he was balls deep inside her, holding her slumping body by her breasts. Hermione’s mouth was wide open, trying to catch some breath but failing. Draco had stopped moving, buried deep inside her pussy, and murmuring words of praise in her ear. She had freaked out earlier, when he was still half-way in her and still pushing in. She had tried to push him out and jerk away, but the two men had kept her in place, steadily pushing her down onto their cocks.

“You are doing great.” Draco said. “Can you feel his cock in you? He is so big that even I can feel him through your flesh. That’s a werewolf for you. He’s going to ravage you deep inside, and then knot you like a bitch. You will take him. I know you can.”  
Hermione whimpered pathetically. At that sound, Fenrir pulled her up high until he was almost out. He was still holding her by the chest, so she arched strangely in his grip. Then, he slowly pushed her down again. She keened.  
“No, no, please master. I can’t. I’m going to break. Mercy, please...” she sobbed.  
They both ignored her pleas, repeating the movement again and again. Draco angled his thrusts to press against her pleasure point. When he felt her shudder, Fenrir went for the same spot through the flesh wall. She cried out, arching in his arms. He accelerated the rhythm.

Long minutes later found Fenrir spilling into Hermione for the third time, his grip tight on her breasts. She trembled around his knot, having come thrice on his cock already. Draco was still thrusting in and out of her, his second climax approaching. Fenrir’s bulging cock made it so tight for the younger boy… He came at the same time as Fenrir released a fourth batch, Hermione jerking in their arms. She was moaning endlessly, one climax blending into another in an indistinct sea of pleasure.

“Do you feel all the cum that he spent in you?” Draco asked, panting. “That’s because he is an alpha. Those beasts fuck for reproduction. With that much, there is no way a bitch wouldn’t conceive. Imagine how much cum is inside of Weasley right now, with the number of alphas he has taken tonight.”  
Draco laughed. He left his limp cock inside, waiting for it to harden again, which would be quite soon with the way Hermione clenched sporadically around him every time Fenrir dumped another load in her.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Ron swallowed the last drops before the cock slid out of his mouth. The wolf gave an appreciative groan and patted Ron’s cheek, before another one took his place. Another cock slid directly down his throat. He immediately started sucking on it, his face regularly pushed into the wolf’s hair by the force of the thrusts of the other wolf in his ass.

A part of his mind knew that he should never have been able to be fucked for so long and still crave for it. He had stopped counting the number of cocks that he had taken, the number of times he had been filled with seed. His stomach felt heavy, his mouth and ass leaked with the cum of countless men. His belly bulged through the hole in the wooden bench, swollen with the potent come of those beasts.

To him, the world boiled down to the regular movement of cocks impaling him, the taste and smell of cum, the regular slaps of muscular thighs against his backside, and the pleasurable burn of being stretched further by each new cock. It seemed like the pack was taking him in order of increasing girth, or was the potion also designed to keep him tight at all times? He didn’t know. The question left his head as soon as his ass was knotted again. He came dry for the umpteenth time that night, when the knot crushed his abused prostate.

He felt thoroughly used. His members trembled in exhaustion. His whole body ached, and his dick dangled between his legs, useless, having spent the last of his seed hours ago. He was sure that he wouldn’t be able to walk for days.

But the part of his mind that was connected with Blaise, with the pack, kept him going. He could feel the pleasure of his master and of those other men, and felt oddly satisfied at the thought of being single-handedly responsible for that. His body was responding automatically, welcoming the cocks inside him like a well trained machine, and letting them use him, milking them to the last drop.

And then, Ron was left empty. He whined, wondering what was happening.  
A deep silence fell on the room. Ron spared a glance for his friends. Both were sat on their masters’ laps, open legs resting on the armrests, hips moving from the powerful thrusts of Voldemort and Draco. They both looked at him intently, Voldemort whispering some words to Harry that made him whimper. He immediately clasped a hand on his mouth to muffle the sound, imitating Hermione who had trouble reigning on her moans.

Then, Ron’s eyes fell on the third seat. Greyback stood up, slowly making his way towards him. Ron moaned at the sight. The man had a magnetic aura. Wild and domineering under the moonlight, it called for attention. Ron felt like he should roll on his back and bare his neck to the powerful alpha, and he would have done so had he not been shackled to the bench.

Fenrir circled him. Ron felt him finger his gaping hole for a moment, and he arched his back in submission. A huge hand palmed his full belly almost reverently.  
“Look at how loose you are. Such a good bitch.“ Fenrir pumped his fingers in and out of him. ”How full. Your belly is so huge it looks like you are pregnant.”  
Ron whined. His hips moved automatically.  
“Beautiful omega.” Blaise said, now standing in front of his slave. “Always hungry for cock. Like a bitch in heat.”

The readhead slurred a few words around his gag, reaching for Blaise’s erection that hovered a few inches away from his mouth. He didn’t know what was happening to his battered body, but he was hardening again. Something in him compelled him to please his master and his alpha, and it was making him mad with need.  
Behind him, Fenrir chuckled.  
“Get under him.”

With a nod, Blaise took place on the smaller bench, right below Ron. The redhead whined. Normally, Blaise would have fit under him quite snugly, but with his huge belly, it was a tight fit. He felt his master’s hands caress the stretched skin with all the care in the world, and moaned loudly when his cock pushed into him. It was met with no resistance, Ron being so loose that he slid home immediately.

Ron shook his hips wantonly but Blaise didn’t move, content to rest inside him. The young Weasley sobbed. “Please master, move!” he tried to say. But indistinct syllables were the only thing that made it through his gag. He wanted that knot so much!

Then, Fenrir pressed in, and Ron felt like he was going to die. The alpha was huge! Alone, he would stretch Ron even further than he was, but with Blaise already inside, Ron felt he was going to break! He cried as the turgescent rod invaded him inch by inch. He screamed, pulled on his restraints, but couldn’t escape. Too much, that was too much!

After long minutes, Ron calmed down. His ass felt on fire, stretched to the maximum with the two cocks in him that reached oh so deep! Four hands caressed his body, both wolves murmuring words of praise as his breathing slowed down. Blaise’s hand flattered his cock, keeping him hard. Ron could feel Fenrir’s large balls press against his skin.  
Then, they moved. Ron was about to panic again, but soon found himself seeing stars. His prostate was constantly stimulated by the sheer girth of the double penetration. He moaned and tried to shake his hips. Fenrir’s hands stopped him.  
“So good.” Blaise said. “Let Fenrir and I take care of you. We’ll pump you full of come, breed you full of pups. You will love it my mate. Let go.”

And Ron let go. He shouted in pleasure as the two members in him moved in and out, in and out, leaving him empty for a second before making him feel incredibly full again. They gradually hastened their pace, and very soon, took him like rabid dogs, pushing deeper and deeper inside at each thrust. Ron was lost in pleasure. He could only let himself be used, his hard nipples rubbing against the rough wood of the bench as he was taken mercilessly.

His over-sensitive body constantly stimulated, he knew nothing but pleasure, the feeling of Blaise’s tongue in his mouth, his hand on his dick, the two hands on his stretched belly and the cocks in his hole. At that moment, he was nothing more but a hole to fuck, a sex slave to be bred, and he enjoyed it fully.

He came hard when the two knots expanded in him, stretching his rim with a pleasurable burn as buckets of cum filled him with the power of a firehose. He felt his insides clench around the two dicks as if to milk them dry, but not managing. Hot strings of semen gushed out of the seams of his hole and drenched his thighs. Most of the burning liquid reached deep inside, and Ron fainted.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Fenrir and Blaise let Ron be, worshipping his abused body as they poured load after load in him. Ron was still unconscious when they finished, and the sight of the vulnerable omega was just enough to re-motivate them. Blaise took Ron’s mouth as Fenrir resumed his thrusting.

They continued taking him until they were completely spent and the boy looked like he was about to give birth. When Blaise’s knot waned for the last time, he pulled away from his lovely omega, only to see streams of white liquid pour out of him. A pack member passed him a big plug, and he sealed his slave close.

Ron chose that moment to regain consciousness. Exhausted, he let Blaise untie him, massaging his limbs to make blood flow in his extremities again. The gag was removed from his mouth, and Blaise was stunned at how utterly obscene his slave looked. His mouth was gaping, his eyes hazy. He was covered in cum, his belly full with the seed of countless men, legs spread to show the biggest plug he had ever seen. The Death Eater catalogued the sight for later.

Not far, things had gotten quite heated. Excited by the show, Voldemort had conjured what seemed to be a sybian, and was making his slave fuck himself on it. The dildo was the pommel of Gryffindor’s sword, planted in it like an obscene version of Excalibur in the rock. Hands strapped in his back, Harry was sliding up and down, delicious moans making it past his gagged mouth.

Draco had lent Hermione to three wolves in human form. She was being taken through all of her holes, struggling to follow the pace. All that remained of her ripped dress was the tight corset that hid nothing, making her even more desirable as three cocks pounded her.

Ron trembled uncontrollably as he was gently deposited next to Harry and Hermione. He was exhausted. His mind was foggy. He could vaguely hear his friends moan in pleasure, but could not register anything else.

“Spread your legs.”  
His master’s voice pierced through the fog. Ron obeyed almost instinctively. He grabbed a thigh in each hand, exposing his plugged hole to the world.  
“Please master. Fuck me again.” He said weakly, not registering his own words.

A flash of light blinded him. Then, another one, and another one. It took him several minutes to realize that it came from a camera. And even then, he didn’t do anything to cover himself.  
“The golden trio, saviours of the wizarding world.” said Voldemort, laughing.

This was the picture that was published on the cover of the Daily Prophet on the next morning. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, wearing nothing but slave collars, broken and defiled, covered in cum, and begging for more. Harry was at the center of the picture, a spider gag in his mouth, clamps on his nipples and cock plugged with his own wand, fucking himself with the pommel of Godric Gryffindor’s sword. Hermione was on all fours, pressed between three men, enthusiastically impaling herself on two cocks while sucking on another one. A wanton expression on his face, Ron was lying on his back, his belly bulging with cum, spreading his own legs and begging to be fucked.


End file.
